1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a farm wagon of the possum belly type, that is, a wagon constructed to have a bed which is very low to the ground. The wagon achieves universal utility and may be used as a bale hauler, a feeder wagon, or a general purpose wagon, with or without sides and ends installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for a farm wagon having general utility as well as utility in meeting specific requirements. A farm wagon may be used as a bale hauler for large cylindrical bales of hay. When so used, the wagon should include ends for restraining the bales and a back side which offers support and guidance while the bales are being loaded. The front or loading side must be unencumbered in order to facilitate the loading and unloading operations. However, restraining means must be erected while the bale load is being transported in order to prevent an inadvertent spilling of the load. A wagon having these features is not known in the prior art.
There is also a need for a feeder wagon which would allow livestock to feed directly therefrom. Sides having openings through which an animal may feed combined with a bed which is low, again for the convenience for the feeding animals, are basic prequisites. U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,366 to Poleschook shows a wagon having open sides and an offset axle to give the wagon a low bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,234 to Henry shows an agricultural trailer having a low bed due to the specific construction used.
There are further uses for farm wagons where it may be desirable to have high sides and a back end, but no front end, whereby bales may be kicked from a bailer located in front of the wagon directly into the wagon. There are additional uses for farm wagons where it is desirable to have no sides mounted on the wagon bed. Wagons having removable sides are generally shown by the U.S. Patents to Podnar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,519, and Giller, U.S. Pat. No. 863,382.